Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/3/17 - 12/9/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *12/3/17 - 6am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *12/3/17 - 9pm - There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *12/3/17 - 1am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage/Boston Quackie *12/4/17 - 6am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *12/4/17 - 11am - Daffy Flies North/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *12/4/17 - 1am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/All Fowled Up *12/5/17 - 6am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *12/5/17 - 11am - Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Room and Bird *12/5/17 - 1am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *12/6/17 - 6am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *12/6/17 - 11am - False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *12/6/17 - 1am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Beep Prepared *12/7/17 - 6am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *12/7/17 - 11am - Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *12/7/17 - 1am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie/Big Top Bunny *12/8/17 - 6am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *12/8/17 - 11am - Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *12/8/17 - 1am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/Birds of a Father *12/9/17 - 6am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *12/9/17 - 9pm - False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *12/9/17 - 1am - Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Boulder Wham! BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/4/17 - 4pm - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *12/4/17 - 4:30pm - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *12/5/17 - 4pm - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *12/5/17 - 4:30pm - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *12/6/17 - 4pm - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *12/6/17 - 4:30pm - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *12/7/17 - 4pm - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *12/7/17 - 4:30pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *12/8/17 - 4pm - Bend It Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *12/8/17 - 4:30pm - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker